shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hozaru
Hozaru (吠猿, ''Hoezaruo'') is a powerful weapon that was created by Dr. Nanbu through an unknown process of the sword “eating” the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Vanara. This was originally made for a high ranking Marine who had used Hozaru for several years and then after the Marine was challenged to a deal by Reiniku he had claimed the blade as his own. Then Hozaru had Reiniku as his master for some time then, but after Nanbu wanted his blade back. He knew that it seemed the only way that this would listen to anyone is if they win him in an honorable fight, so Nanbu had created King Bijou. As Bijou defeated Reiniku and as of now Hozaru is King Bijou’s faith weapon. It is too unknown as to how many lives this blade had taken, but it is believed to be in the thousands. The blade has seen countless battles and one of the most unique traits to this blade of the color it becomes in a full zoan or hybird zoan form. Appearance Most of the time Hozaru is seen in its sword, which is a double edged blade and a western style hilt. It is close to 4.5 feet long and is a wide blade, that is mostly often carried on King Bijou hip or it might be carried around by one of the king's subordinates. It however has streams of gold within it and this is what gives its golden appearance when in a full full. Whenever in a full zoan form, the blade will take form of a giant golden monkey like creature. It grows golden fur and red eyes, pointed ears and a long tail. However the size of the blade in this form can vary to a normal size to the size of little Oars Jr., by what Nanbu had done. Personality Hozaru seems to be a mindless blade, but what is unknown to most is that Hozaru is rather a somewhat understanding item. This was noticed whenever Hozaru was given to the unnamed marine, he had known that Hozaru was going to listen to him because of some kind of kindness that the marine had. But this Marine was old school and believed in many things. So if a duel is put into play and the winner would get Hozaru, it seems that once its over. Hozaru will be loyal to his new master and as such, all that have challenged the wielder of Hozaru he had stopped listening to his former master if he or she had lost. But now in the hands of King Bijou the blade had changed, it has become as to what the king himself as claimed to be "after blood". So as of now Hozaru is a very destructive blade whenever it is going into a full zoan form and doesn't seem to stop unless his master tells him to. But with every new master, Hozaru's personality or such seems to change. But it was revealed that it often takes after its master. Relationships King Bijou King Bijou is now Hozaru's current master and its seems that Hozaru listens to his master as he has done before. But it does seem that King Bijou uses Hozaru for a number of things, the first being that Hozaru for battle. If King Bijou would want some entertainment, he will wake up Hozaru and tell him to go wild. So this often is used against opponents that King Bijou find to be weak or such, the next use is through the use of a bodyguard like job. King Bijou has told Hozaru to watch his back always because of countless challengers wish to face king bijou. Reiniku During his time as Reiniku's blade often Hozaru was scared of him and his great power. This was revealed whenever Hozaru had refused to listen to Reiniku's orders and then getting rid of the dead weight. Reiniku had thrown Hozaru into a valley and that it when he had went for a time master less and attacked anything. But it was revealed that Reiniku thinks of Hozaru as a piece of junk and is useless to his cause. Unnamed Marine The first of Hozaru was an unnamed marine and they seemed to have a good relationship, Hozaru had a great love for its master. To the point that the sword itself had gone into a hybird form and fought by the marine's side. But whenever reiniku challenged the marine for Hozaru, he had agreed and lost. So Hozaru had to listen to his next master. Abilities and Powers Strength Hozaru's strength will varying depending onto what state it is in, such as in its sword state. It is basically useless having no strength, but with its wielder it can be strong. Whenever Hozaru is in a hybird state it is a bit stronger, but its true strength is in a full form. As it is goes onto inhuman levels and so destructive, that King Bijou himself has had to save Hozaru as a last result against opponent if by some slim chance he is in a corner, but it is a rare thing to happen. Devil Fruit The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Vanara (ひとひとのない、モデル：グリルしたホー) is Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit in which the user the user can transform into a hybrid or full version of a Vanara. Hito meaning “Human”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Vānara. This fruit originally in the possession of King Bijou that was going to be the fruit he had ate, but now his blade Hozaru had “ate” this fruit through one of Dr. Nanbu’s processes. Strengths The main strength of this fruit as shown by the Hozaru Blade is that it is able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Vanara. It is much like the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibustu, the user of the fruit does gain a great increase of strength and other attributes. Also a rather odd affect is since the made is made out of gold, whenever the blade goes into a full version the monkey like form will have golden fur. This is more of a cosmetic attributes than a strength of the fruit. However through several different experiments on the balde and fruit itself, Nanbu had found a way for the sword whenever going into a full form. To each unbelievable size, to that of what Little Oars Jr. But as of now experiment that allowed the devil fruit to become this way is still unknown, since King Bijou had rebelled against Dr. Nanbu. Weakness Like several weapons that had “ate” a fruit, so there is always a chance that the weapon wouldn’t listen to the user. But other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swords Category:King Bijou's Group Category:Weapons Category:Pet